why new friends
by THE ONE AND ONLY NOOB
Summary: this story in cludes of courese the origanal cast but more people read to see them read this story jxa uxy oxsomg ocxoc this is also a proluge to american kittys story starting over so dont read the 2nd note fin....for now
1. authors note

Disclaimer: Mr. Bam mmargera doesn't own code lyoko or g-gundam thank you

Bam: yo what up fan factors we are about to enjoy s story where new friends ships begin and old ones end. But as always there will be x.a.n.a. but when there is no return to the past there is a breach in lyoko and another attack causes the new friends to join the group. hint they are both a boy and a girl so stay tuned to this for the story.


	2. the actual story

Disclaimer: Mr. Bam mmargera doesn't own code lyoko, Tokyo U, or skateboarding thank you and enjoy the story .

Bam: yo what up fan factors this is bam mmargera and my story why new friends. Now this chapter might be short so please don't yell at me. plus thankyou k1092000 you get ayumi plushie for being the fist and oly reviewer of the other 18 idiots who idn't review now you can get plushies for being the first to reviewfor every chapter just put your gender plus of course your review.

it was a wonderful day in Tokyo U and there were 2 new students staying in the dorms. 1 was a punk who skate boarded his name was Domon Kasshu. The other was a girl who skated to her name was Rein Mikamora and they are bf and gf. Domon came up with the idea of them going to Tokyo u. Domon got a room with Jeremy while Rein got one with yumi.

Authors note: I know yumi lives with her parents but bare with me it I better then living with sissy.

Jeremy: So bam do you like video games?

Domon: not really.

Jeremy: then what do you like.

Domon: heavy rock and skateboarding.

Jeremy: skateboarding?

Meanwhile in Yumi's dorm.

Yumi: so Rein do you like any boys here.

Rein: actually I came here with a bf Domon Kasshu.

Yumi: you mean THE Domon Kasshu!

Rein: yesthen she giggles and dances to a boy band

Don't worry to you Odd and Ulrich fans they will come in soon R&R


	3. my first actual chapter

Disclaimer: ya you know what I say every time

Bam: well you asked Dave and I am glad that you replied and you advertised my story. Now to all who reads I would like to hear what you like about it. also dave you get a sissi plushie

Jeremy was showing Domon around until he was interrupted by Ulrich and odd who was skate boarding.

Ulrich: So you are the new kid. What did u do to get kicked out of your old school?

Domon: What do you mean I moved here on my own free will because me and jen we being harassed by our dads.

Odd: We got some ramps you want to skate?

Domon: yeah just a sec pulls out an expensive flip phone dials reins # and gets hold of her

Rein: you got rein in your forecast((that is copyrighted by my since it includes rein not rain))

Domon: Really I do? How about we skate the ramps here.

Rein: sure let me get my deck and be right out in the mess hall.

Domon: Ok also bring your new friend. Bye.

Rein. Bye

one hour and five bottles of ibprophen late

Domon: you do know you don't need to look goodhe pulls out his proelement board.

Author: yeah Domon and Rein are pro skaters for element so sue me.

Rein: for you I doshe pulls out hers.

Domon: so where are these ramps?

Jeremy recives a phone call and calls a huddle between Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and him

Jeremy: X.A.N.A. attack we have to ditch them.

Ulrich: ok but we need to get there quick. turns to Domon so umm emergency got to go umm see u guys later.

Domon and Rein: sure.

Domon and Rein watch them leave then tail them keeping a safe distance away. Then they find the factory, walk in, and manage to jump on the elevator roof and ride with the others and watch the key code for Jeremy'scompuer room.

Domon: nice room Jeremy. Is this some sort of game?

Jeremy: yeah but this is a matter of life and death.

hour later they are done and they find out that rttp doesn't work and Domon and Rein are inducted in to the lyoko gang.

Bam: for those of you guys who don't know what rttp means is return to the past. This time the people who read this AND DON'T REPLY will be killed upon request so review I want to know what you think. So there you go an actual chapter.


	4. the praposulsp

Disclaimer: you read my mind.

Bam: yow hats up here we go.

It was a year since Domon and Rein joined the Lyoko and a month since they shut down xana and Lyoko after the materialized xana. Today they are skateboarding legends and started there own skate team.

Ulrich: who knew that the Lyoko team would be so popular?

Domon: hey when you got Bam Margera, Tony Hawk, Jamie Thomas (male), Ryan Sheckler, Mike Valley, Donny Harley, Dan Macflaren, Compton Ass Terry (male), and Danny Way.

Odd: how did you get them to join?

Domon: well you see I told them they are all friends so I asked bam and then the chain continued.

Odd: ah ok.

Yumi: domon do you know where Ulrich is.

Domon: thinks a bit no I don't

Yumi: ok.

Just then Ulrich skated in with Jeremy and they stood next to domon along with rein and Aelita and Sissi. Across of them with Yumi. The guys walked to their girl friends and kneeled down.

Domon, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy: will you marry me?

Rein, Yumi, Sissi, and Aelita: yes I will

Bam, Tony, Jamie, Ryan, Mike, Donny, Dan, Terry, and Danny stopped skating and went to congratulate the soon to be newlyweds.

Well there you go this is one of the last chapters for this story but hey i may add a bit after that.


	5. please help me

Just to let u guys know I am starting school soon plus I am looking for grandpa Gary g coon. If you know anybody who goes by that name review to this chapter if you don't, don't bother replying.


End file.
